


10 Duel Commandments

by orphan_account



Series: Hamilton Fics [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 10 duel commandments, Fluff, Kissing, Lets just pretend washington doesnt show up, M/M, be kind, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble for lams, nothing much else to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Duel Commandments

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, please be gentle.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> (I am also open to requests.)
> 
> EDIT- 60 hits! Holy shit! Thank you guys!!
> 
> EDIT 2- 100 hits?!? What?!?
> 
> EDIT 3- 200?? hits??

____________________

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9!

 

“10 paces fire!” Shouted Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton at the same time. One waiting to see what would happen to his best friend in the world, the other silent, simply waiting for the moment of impact.

2 bullets flew through the air at the same time, spinning almost gracefully as they both reached for their target.

The bullet meant for Charles Lee hit him square on the side of his body. The bullet meant for John Laurens barely grazed his coat and flew on to hit a tree a few yards away.

A yell of pain pierced the air and Burr scrambled over to Lee's side to pick him up. 

“Lee! Do you yield?” Hamilton yells as he sprints to John's side, making sure he's okay.

“He was shot in the side, yes he yields!” Burr yells back, glaring at Hamilton intensely.

“I'm satisfied!” Laurens exclaims with a look of triumph upon his face. “Serves the bastard right.”

“Clear the field!” Burr yells as he and Lee lumber away along with the doctor fussing over Charles. 

“Haha! We won!” Hamilton cheers, fist slightly raised; he tackles John with a fierce hug. Alexander grabs his rough clothing in bunches, a quick shudder of a breath, and he's laughing. He's laughing so hard he thinks it might be the only thing he could do at the moment. Alexander wasn't laughing at John, or Lee for that matter, he was laughing because he was scared, all of his nervous tension and fears uncoiling.

He was laughing so hard he was starting to cry.

“Hey, are you okay?” John murmured as he wiped off one of Alexander's tears with his thumb.

“I’m,” another shuddering breath, “fine.”  
“I’m just relived.” Alex quickly adds with a sharp inhale.  
John let out an airy chuckle and kissed the tear trails on Alexander's face.

“It’s okay, I'm here, I'm fine.” John says as he shushes Alex. 

 

**It's all right.**


End file.
